


Snow Rand

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Early Work, Fairy Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-11
Updated: 2002-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A genderswapped WoT retelling of Snow White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Rand

**Author's Note:**

> Early work, please forgive.

Once upon a time a young man named Rand Al’thor lived with his father on a small farm near a small town in a rather largish kingdom.

Now the Dark One knew that “the Dragon” would be reborn as a young man. That the young man would fight the Dark One and try to defeat him. The DO had a ter’angreal that looked like a mirror that hung on the wall of the pit of Doom. Every day, the DO would ask the mirror ter’angreal,  
MIRROR, MIRROR, FIND ME THE ONE WHO IS THE REBORN DRAGON?

Since the ter’angreal could only find the man if he consciously knew he was the Dragon, the mirror had never been able to tell the DO who the Dragon Reborn was. One day, instead of showing an inky smoke, the mirror showed a tall young man with red hair. The words “Rand Al’thor” were printed below the boy. “FINALLY I HAVE HIM!!!” the DO exclaimed, and immediately sent for one of his Chosen henchman, Asmodean. He gave Asmodean orders to kill Rand and bring him to the Pit of Doom.

 

Asmodean set out to find Rand. He eventually found him and was about to kill the boy when he found himself trapped and shielded. “Hello” Said Rand, stepping out from where he was hidden. “Well isn’t this convenient. I need a teacher and you just happen to be caught here. Now you can teach me how to channel” During his teachings, Asmodean accidentally let it slip that the DO knew that Rand was the Dragon Reborn and wanted to kill him. Rand decided to temporarily go into hiding and insisted on taking Asmodean with him.

 

They were wandering through the forest when they came upon a small house.

Rand walked up to it, leading Asmodean, and knocked on the door. It was  
opened by a beautiful young girl looking down her nose at them. “Yes?” She asked prissily.

“Hello, I am Rand, and this is uh, Jasin Natael” Rand quickly made up the name, so as not to frighten the girl by using the name of one of the chosen.

“Um, may we come in please?”

Another girl came up behind the first. At least, Rand thought it was a girl.

She was very tall and had a black veil covering her face. “I don’t think we should, Elayne,” She said, “That one could be a Shaido”

“Oh let them in Avi” another girl’s voice called out from inside the house.

“If he was an Aiel, he’d be wearing that cadin-sore thingy or whatever it is you all wear. The tall girl sighed, but let her veil down. “Come in” the voice called again as Elayne and Avi moved out of Rand’s way.

Inside the house Rand saw another girl wearing a rainbow striped shirt and a young man. The boy giggled and Rand did a double take. He was a girl wearing a boy’s coat and trousers. Odd. “Well Min, what do you think?” said the girl in the striped shirt. Rand recognized the voice as the one that had invited him in. The girl in boy’s cloths, Min, broke off her intense scrutiny of the newcomers and nodded her head.

“They’re alright Egwene. They both might be warders, I’m seeing so many  
images. But neither will harm us here” Rand was completely baffled, but  
before he could ask, a door along the far wall opened and 2 more girls  
emerged. “Lanfear, Else, this is Rand and that’s Jasin Natael” Min  
introduced them.

Lanfear looked them both up and down appraisingly before replying, “Hello Jasin. Hi Rand.” Else simply stared at Rand. He couldn’t figure out why and was about to ask when yet another girl entered the room! Lanfear glanced at the other girl, “That’s Alanna,” She said in a bored tone as she and the other newcomers sat at the table.

“Would you like something to eat?” Min asked as Avi and Elayne pulled two more chairs to the table. Rand nodded and they all sat down. “So what are you two doing here?”

Rand glanced at ‘Jasin’. Better to be as honest as possible, without  
revealing Jasin’s real name. “Well it’s kind of complicated, but…”

 

The Dark One knew that Asmodean had betrayed him and he was planning a way to get both him and the Al’thor boy, Rand, into his clutches. He sent a bubble of evil to the surface. The bubble drifted to Rand and then popped, spreading evil around the boy. It turned blades of grass into spiders, which slipped into the house and tried to bite Rand and Asmodean. Only one succeeded in biting Rand, but three made it to Asmodean. When the girls woke up, they found ‘Jasin’ dead and Rand in a deep, deep sleep from which they wouldn’t wake him.

“Ugh, a spider.” Elayne exclaimed, pointing to the last grass-spider. “I hate spiders”

“You just have to crush them,” Egwene said, stomping it.

They buried Jasin and made a special coffin for Rand. Then they set the  
coffin in a nearby clearing. They would have left it in the clearing around their house, but it was giving them all the creeps.

 

The DO knew that the bubble had popped, so he asked his ter’angreal again, MIRROR, MIRROR, FIND ME THE ONE WHO IS THE REBORN DRAGON?

Since the mirror relied on Rand being conscious (which he no longer was)it could not answer the question and remained blank.

 

About a year later, a young girl rode through Rand’s clearing and stopped.

“Whoa, easy Bela” she reassured her mount, “Now why would there be a coffin out here in the middle of the forest?” She peered in and saw Rand. “Well he’s not dead, but there is something wrong with him. Well now I need to get angry. Let’s see. Oh. Elaida is in the White Tower. That’s enough to make any Aes Sedai mad. Oh that is better, now I can see it. Well maybe if I do this…” She strode around the coffin, muttering to herself and occasionally poking Rand. “Well this one’s unusual but maybe if I used fire and water…Hi”

Rand opened his eyes and looked around.

“Where, where am I?” He looked around confusedly. “Where am I and who are you?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” she replied tartly. “I’m Nynaeve. You were in that coffin, even though you were still alive. I healed you. I don’t know where we are or who you are, but I would like to know.”

Hello Nynaeve, I’m Rand. I don’t know where we are either. The last thing I remember was being in the girls’ cabin. We need to find it so I can get an explanation”

“Well there’s a path over there. I suggest we take it.” Nynaeve pointed to the slight path worn through the brush and started towards it, leading Bela.

Rand shrugged and followed her.

Min looked out the window and screamed. “What, what is it?” Alanna demanded as Avi veiled.

“Its Rand, he’s…he’s…he’s alive” She stammered. The girls raced to the  
window. “Who’s that with him?” Min demanded.

“Can we come in?” Rand called from outside. Without waiting for an answer, he pushed the door open and strode in, Nynaeve following. His progress was somewhat hampered by Elayne, Else, and Lanfear all trying to hug him at once. “And this is Nynaeve” he said as Alanna and Avi freed him from the hugs.

“What happened? How did you wake up?” Egwene asked, entering the room.

“Well I don’t really know” Rand scratched his head, puzzled, “You’d really have to ask Nynaeve”

“I healed him,” She said simply.

“But how is that possible? We tried and couldn’t do anything!” Elayne  
complained.

“I don’t know how.” Nynaeve replied, tugging on her braid, “I just did it.”

“We need to make sure this doesn’t happen ever again.” Avi said, “Or  
anything like it. I think the only way is a bond”

“Yes, perfect!” Elayne exclaimed, “But who?”

The others began to argue and complain. Alanna didn’t answer, only placed her hand on Rand’s forehead. A chill swept through him and he stared at her.

“What the…hey, Alanna already did it!” Avi said, extremely irritated.

“Why don’t you just share him?” Min suggested.

 

So Alanna, Avi, Lanfear, Egwene, Nynaeve, Else, and Elayne bonded Rand. Min had to be content with just living with him, but it worked out. They all lived happily ever after. Except for the Dark One, because Rand eventually killed him. And Min was slightly put out about being the only one not bonded to Rand. But other than that, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
